generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bentenny10
Welcome Hi, welcome to Generator Rex Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Rex's Full E.V.O. Form page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Katara20 (Talk) 22:04, July 27, 2011 Source Hey, Benteeny10. I was wondering how did you get name Rex's machines "Block Party" from your last edit, can you give me the link the source of it? So that source would help us making it official and we'll soon change most of it on other articles. Thanks and Warm Regards Flickfreak 02:05, September 14, 2011 (UTC) W00t Awesome, you got a picture of Ben drawn in Generator Rex art. Thank you, he looks pretty cool don't you agree? JuniperAlien 01:10, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I agree on that too. Thank again. Sorry if you wanted to add it to the Ben Tennyson page, but couldn't. It was blocked because people kept messing with the page. JuniperAlien 01:21, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Alien pages I deleted the Alien pages because they aren't needed. They're all on Ben's page. People keep taking information from the Ben 10 wiki and putting it all in one article on here. I don't support that and I highly disagree with it. It's like plagiarism (it's like stealing someone elses work and claiming it at your own). All that information is on the Ben 10 wiki, this is Generator Rex...I don't want to over do it. I still haven't happened to see people on the Ben 10 wiki creating all different articles for Rex's weapons or allies and I agree with that. Please don't recreate them. They're only making ONE episode appearance, what other information could we possibly need that we need to create articles for all of them?—JuniperAlien 18:05, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Who says we can can't put all the information on his page instead? Look, when putting someone on this wiki, we it's only in-universe stuff. So whatever Ben says about his aliens in the episode, we put them there. We can't just add random information that's never been said in Rex's world...therefore it won't be canon...I don't know if you understand what I'm trying to say. For example, when you added up all the information of the aliens, you knew their speices and what planet they were from. The reason why the Ben 10 wiki knows that is because the information is canon in Ben's world and was said before. In Rex's world...it's unknown to anyone else. Understand? JuniperAlien 18:24, November 11, 2011 (UTC) RE:Ultimatrix, Null Void and Null void Projector You can make the page on the Null Void (but I wouldn't consider that, because the Generator Rex universe doesn't have a lot of information on it like the Ben 10 series) and Caesar's Null Void Projector. But If you're going to copy and paste information from the Ben 10 wiki and call it work, don't bother doing it. The Ultimatrix, and what it does, is already on Ben's page. That's all we need. —JuniperAlien (talk) 17:43, November 27, 2011 (UTC) That doesn't mean that everything thats on the Ben 10 wiki needs to be scooped up and put unto here? Can't you type your own summary? We've been getting a lot of young users from the Ben 10 wiki coming on here and messing this up by copying and pasting information we simply don't need. The other admins and I are highly trying to avoid that... —JuniperAlien (talk) 21:02, November 27, 2011 (UTC) I apologize. I'll put the alien's back. —JuniperAlien (talk) 01:12, December 25, 2011 (UTC)